


La danse des tournesols

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Flowers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Atsumu est seul pour l'été, dans sa grande maison qu'il décide de retaper.Shoyo reste avec sa sœur chez sa tante, et livre des plats dans toute la ville sur son vélo.Atsumu se sent seul, Shoyo essaye encore de se reconstruire. L'été est brûlant, la nuit est douce, et le garage des Miya semble prêt à accueillir n'importe qui.❝ Sa gorge est serrée et il a envie de se donner une baffe. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est rien : il a un peu haussé le ton, et alors ? Pas d'insulte, pas de bousculade, ce n'est pas si grave. Pourtant, ce n'est pas tant cet homme qui lui donne envie de pleurer un coup que le brusque rappel à la réalité.Il va devoir reparler, un jour.❞
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle fic, bonne lecture !

**Partie UNE | magnolia rouge**

* * *

_❝ Life is short_   
_Oh I am young but have aged_   
_Waited long to seize the day_   
_All things said and plenty done, life is short ❞_

_\- Life is Short, Butterfly Boucher_

* * *

Atsumu sort de sa chambre en entendant son frère descendre les escaliers.

Il pousse la porte, arrive dans le couloir, et fait la moue devant le gros sac qu'il reste à descendre. Avec un soupir, il l'attrape : Osamu a dû prendre le reste lui même, alors autant lui éviter un nouveau voyage inutile. Il fait déjà chaud à cette heure-là, si bien qu'il passe la bretelle épaisse sur son épaule et évente un peu son t-shirt pour faire passer l'air.

En bas, c'est un peu le bazar. Tout est dans l'entrée, et Atsumu se demande comment son frère va faire pour transporter tout ça, une fois tout seul. Ce dernier passe au même moment derrière lui, d'un pas rapide.

— Oh, merci.

Il lui prend le sac des mains et le pose avec des autres avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

— Comment tu vas faire pour tout porter tout seul, une fois là-bas ?

Atsumu le suit un peu plus lentement. Lui n'est pas si pressé que ça si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait même dit que c'était stupide.

— Suna vient directement me chercher à l'aéroport. En plus, tu sais qu'ils mettent des espèces de cadis à disposition, non ?

Non, Atsumu ne le sait pas, tout simplement parce que lui n'a jamais pris l'avion. Il n'a jamais vu le derrière des comptoirs à bagages, là où il lâche son frère à chaque fois qu'il part. D'habitude, c'est juste pour un week-end, ou une semaine. Jamais pour deux mois entiers.

Atsumu fait la moue, en arrivant dans la cuisine. Osamu est penché sur la table à quatre places sur laquelle ils mangent tous les soirs, et sur laquelle ils ont pris leur petit déjeuner le matin même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je te fais une liste, pour les courses.

Atsumu lève les yeux au ciel. Il croise les bras et s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte toujours ouverte. Sa montre lui indique qu'ils ne sont pas du tout en retard, mais son frère griffonne quand même sur le papier avec empressement.

— J'ai laissé des onigiris dans le frigo. Je t'en ai fait plein. Ils restent d'autres trucs à manger, donc tu devrais pas avoir besoin d'aller aux courses avant un moment. Ne mange pas que du riz, quand t'as la flemme, d'accord ?

Il se retourne à demi pour lui lancer un petit regard, et ce petit regard veut tout dire Atsumu lui sourit avec amusement et hausse les épaules.

— Je suis pas un gamin.

— Si, t'es un vrai gamin pour prendre soin de toi. Mange trois repas par jour, et dors un peu. Prends des douches, aussi.

Cette fois, Atsumu marmonne en regardant ailleurs. Il a envie de bouder, parce que la vérité le fait passer pour un crasseux incapable de cuisiner.

— Je me lave, pas besoin de dire ça comme ça.

— Tu t'épuises avant d'aller dormir et tu pionces en oubliant de te brosser les dents.

— Putain, 'samu. C'est bon, j'ai compris. On a bientôt vingt-quatre ans, arrête de faire la mère poule.

Il s'inquiète pour lui, ça se voit. Ils habitent ensemble depuis toujours, et Atsumu sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à trouver la situation un peu triste. Osamu part à l'étranger et lui reste ici à retaper leur vieille maison pendant tout l'été.

C'est comme ça, c'est bien ils font leur vie.

Mais c'est aussi un peu déprimant, et contre ça ils n'y peuvent rien. Pour combler le blanc qui vient de s'installer, Atsumu dit :

— Tu m'appelles en arrivant.

Et Osamu répond avec un peu de soulagement :

— Ouais.

Il attache la liste de courses au frigo, juste à côté de celle pour les numéros de téléphones, les adresses, et les bons restaurants. Atsumu sait très bien pourquoi il l'a écrite. Il ne doute pas que le livre de cuisine a été sorti pour qu'il puisse s'en servir une fois les ingrédient achetés. Il a toujours tendance à préférer la simplicité c'est trop long de préparer une repas pendant trente minutes ou même parfois plusieurs heures, pour finalement l'avaler en quelques minutes.

Osamu sort de la cuisine, et Atsumu le suit. C'est bientôt l'heure de partir, alors il sort ses chaussures du petit placard bas, dans l'entrée, et fait ses lacets avec lenteur. Son frère l'observe d'un œil, tout en balayant la maison pour être certain de n'avait rien oublié.

— Dépêche-toi ou tu vas louper ton avion.

C'est faux, il peut encore prendre un peu de temps s'il le veut, mais comme c'est Atsumu qui l'emmène il veut pouvoir entrer dans la voiture (son vieux taco un peu pourri, qu'il aime de tout son cœur) et mettre la radio pour combler le silence.

Il a un peu envie de pleurer, mais s'il le fait ils vont se regarder dans les yeux comme deux imbéciles et Osamu n'aura plus envie de partir. Et ça, c'est pas possible : ce sont ses vacances, à l'étranger, loin d'ici. Il a travaillé pour pouvoir se payer un voyage un peu plus long, pour aller rendre visite à son copain. Il a le droit de partir.

Et Atsumu n'a pas le droit de le retenir indéfiniment avec lui qui ne se sent pas encore prêt.

Donc il se lève, et prend un sac avant d'ouvrir la porte. Dehors il fait encore plus chaud, pourtant ce n'est pas encore la canicule. Il fait bien trente-cinq degré l'après-midi, mais la nuit les températures redescendent. Alors ça va, d'après les infos à la TV.

Il descend le porche, et traverse un petit jardinet avant d'atteindre la voiture garée à côté de la maison, tout au bout de leur allée. Ils peuvent faire autant de bruit qu'ils veulent, ici les voisins sont vieux et sourds d'un côté, et jeunes et festifs de l'autre.

Il balance le sac à l'arrière, et Osamu arrive dans son dos pour faire de même avec sa valise. Au final, deux allées-et-retour suffisent pour charger toutes ses affaires pour deux mois. Ils ne disent pas grand-chose d'autre, et Atsumu est le premier à attraper les clés. Il regarde son frère, fait un petit geste de la tête : ils sortent, et Atsumu ferme la porte.

Voilà. Son frère ne reviendra pas avant deux mois, et quand il rentrera il sera seul.

Une petite boule dans la gorge, il grimpe dans sa voiture et claque la portière. Osamu fait de même et s'installe côté passager. Il lui lance un regard.

— C'est bon, sourit Atsumu. Fais pas cette tronche, on dirait que tu déménages. Garde les larmes pour l'aéroport, je sens que moi j'aurais du mal à me retenir là-bas. On va faire ça le plus dramatiquement possible.

Puis il met la radio, et monte le son. Les fenêtres ouvertes, il passe la marche arrière et la voiture sort dans la résidence pavillonnaire. Il renifle tout de même quelques fois pendant le voyage.

* * *

Shoyo est en train d'enfiler son t-shirt quand Hana les appelle depuis le salon.

— Tout le monde sur le pont, on part dans dix minutes !

Dehors, il fait si chaud que Shoyo décide de fermer le volet de sa fenêtre. Sa chambre n'est pas bien grande, alors elle prend très facilement la chaleur. Il a dégoté un ventilateur pas trop mal dans une brocante deux semaines plus tôt, et même s'il fait un boucan d'enfer c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Dénichant son sac à dos sous la couverture de son lit, Shoyo l'attrape et ouvre la porte. Dans le couloir, il marche jusqu'à la porte de sa sœur et toque deux fois. Elle s'ouvre presque aussitôt, et Natsu le dévisage avec cet air presque fou. Ses mains sont dans ses cheveux, et elle tente de les rassembler en quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un chignon.

— J'y arrive pas, siffle-t-elle. Je peux pas y aller comme ça.

C'est presque leur routine, à ce stade. Elle essaye de s'en sortir seule puis au dernier moment se rend compte que ses cheveux ne font jamais ce qu'elle veut. Shoyo hausse un sourcil, et la pousse à l'intérieur. Sa chambre à elle est encore dix fois plus en bazar que la sienne : du linge par terre, des étagères débordantes, une armoire qui vomit presque les vêtements. Il se crée un passage jusqu'à la coiffeuse au grand miroir installée dans un coin et l'assoit sur le tabouret.

Leurs regards se croisent, et il hausse un sourcil. Elle paraît réfléchir une seconde.

— Des couettes.

Il sourit. Va pour des couettes. De derrière, c'est bien plus simple en plus il fait ça depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas que Natsu est incapable de se coiffer seule, ça serait bien embêtant, mais le matin n'est clairement pas son heure. Ses cheveux sont épais, longs, et s'emmêlent facilement, alors quand elle n'y fait pas trop attention, ça finit rapidement mal.

Il ne met pas plus d'une minute à choisir des jolies élastiques et à dresser deux petites couettes sur le dessus de son crane. Il n'a pas tout pris, seulement la moitié supérieur, alors ça fait jolie. Content, il lui demande son avis d'un regard et elle hoche la tête.

— Merci.

Shoyo se penche pour poser un bisou rapide sur son front, puis tourne les talons pour sortir. Leur tante les attend dans l'entrée et elle a déjà enfilé ses chaussures. Son sac a main est encore sur le meuble, mais elle paraît satisfaite de les voir descendre.

— Pile à l'heure, de braves soldats.

Sa sœur le dépasse dans les dernières marches et part mettre son déjeuner dans son sac. Elle lui ramène sa propre boite et il fait de même en la rangeant soigneusement. Une fois les deux bretelles passées sur ses épaules, il part mettre ses chaussures.

— Shoyo, on part avant.

Il lève les yeux vers Hana qui attend sa réponse, alors il hoche la tête. Ils font ça presque tous les matins depuis le début de l'été, et même avant c'est la même chose tous les ans depuis un moment, alors il connaît la chanson.

Elle lui lance les clés, puis Natsu lui fait coucou avant de sortir. Dehors, il referme la porte en faisant bien attention à faire deux tours, puis longe la maison pour aller chercher son vélo. Il entend la voiture qui démarre (une petite citadine quatre places où les sièges arrières n'en sont pas vraiment pour les personne de plus d'1m30) et leur fait coucou juste avant qu'elles ne sortent du jardinet en marche arrière.

Shoyo, lui, tire son deux roues à côté puis referme gentiment le portail. Il prend à peine de l'élan avant de grimper sur la selle et de pédaler avec force.

Son quartier passe rapidement, et même si l'effort le fait à peine transpirer, le vent qui vient avec la vitesse le rafraîchit presque aussitôt. L'air est étouffant, les bâtiments deviennent peu à peu plus larges et plus hauts, et il dépasse les voitures en débordant parfois sur le trottoir quand il n'y a pas trop de monde.

Shoyo aime bien le vélo : ses muscles fonctionnent, il contrôle sa trajectoire, et ça le défoule. Il a peut-être tendance à trop y aller sans s'être échauffer, mais la douleur disparaît toujours rapidement alors il s'en fiche. Devant lui, la voiture de sa tante a disparu, mais c'est pas grave il connaît le chemin. En vérité, il connaît même quatre routes différentes pour arriver au restaurant, alors bon.

Le soleil tape fort dès le matin, Hinata Shoyo pédale à toute vitesse, et la ville est déjà parfaitement réveillée.

Il sourit.

* * *

Atsumu fixe l'écran de son ordinateur avec ennui.

Un soupir se forme dans sa poitrine, mais il parvient à le retenir. Trois en moins d'une minute, ça ferait tout de même un peu beaucoup. À la place, il détourne le regard vers la pile de dossiers qui l'attend sur le côté, et ne prend même pas la peine de les compter. Son quota du jour est encore loin d'être atteint, alors il décide de s'y remettre encore un peu.

D'après l'heure indiquée dans le coin droit de son écran, sa pause arrive bientôt. Et s'il ne termine pas encore au moins quelques dossiers, alors il va encore devoir se dépêcher pendant la dernière heure comme un imbécile.

À sa droite, le store cassé de la fenêtre laisse un rayon passer sur son épaule. Dommage que la compagnie ait un dress-code, car par cette chaleur il ne peut trouver plus grande torture que devoir abandonner son short pour un jean épais. Et ce foutu rayon chauffe son épaule au point de lui faire se demander si un coup de soleil en forme de barre est possible. Ça doit l'être, non ? Il aurait l'air malin avec une trace rouge.

Face à lui, dans le bureau d'en face (leurs responsables les ont casé là pour l'été : les bâtiments de cette compagnie d'assurance sont toujours plein à craquer, mais apparemment cette fois ils ont trouvé de la place) Akaashi Keiji fait tout avec régularité et minutie. Il prend un dossier, le lit presque entièrement, puis rentre les informations dans la base de donnée. Deux petits clics, une vérification, puis le dossier passe de gauche à droite et il en prend un autre.

C'est ce qu'Atsumu est censé faire. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a engagé des dossiers débordent dans le couloir en attendant d'être classés.

Il regarde Akaashi Keiji, et observe avec envie le petit ventilateur de poche qui brasse de l'air sur son bureau. Akaashi Keiji note chaque dossier pour rendre son quota avant de partir, et Atsumu oublie la moitié une fois devant son supérieur. Akaashi Keiji fait toujours un peu plus que ce qu'il faut, et il ne prend presque pas de pause.

Cette fois Atsumu soupire et s'étire pour faire partir son mal de dos. Ce siège est pas trop mal, bien mieux que celui des autres années, mais ça ne change rien à sa position immobile depuis des heures.

Finalement, sa pause arrive sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre dossier. Il s'en veut un peu, parce qu'après tout il est payé pour ça, mais tant pis : il sera d'attaque à faire le double après un café. Tout en se levant, il attrape son badge et lance un coup d'œil vers Akaashi Keiji.

— Tu veux...

— Non.

— Un café ?

— Non.

Atsumu fait la moue. Les réponses sont toujours les mêmes, mais Atsumu ne perd pas espoir : cela fait deux ans qu'il partage le bureau d'Akaashi Keiji et ce dernier n'a jamais l'air prêt à sympathiser. Atsumu n'a pas besoin de sympathiser avec tout le monde, loin de là, mais ça le blesse tout de même un peu. Pour son réconfort, Akaashi Keiji n'est sympa avec presque personne.

— D'accord...

Atsumu sort du bureau et lance un coup d'œil vers le bout du couloir, là où ses superviseurs travaillent. Personne à l'horizon : parfait, il tourne les talons et décampe au loin vers les escaliers pour le personnel. Ça le stresse un peu d'utiliser l'ascenseur, alors il se sert de son passe pour accéder à la cage d'escaliers et descend les marches jusqu'au premier étage.

Il ne termine pas trop tard aujourd'hui. Son contrat n'est qu'un mi-temps, alors il a le temps d'aller ailleurs après. Peut-être au magasin de bricolage. Oui, ça c'est bien. Il lui faut des matériaux, et il a commencé à faire la liste des pièces qu'il doit refaire en premier.

Son frère n'est plus là, leur maison a deux salles de bain, et il a largement le temps de s'y coller correctement.

Quand il ouvre la porte pour accéder à la machine à café, il est content de voir qu'il n'y a encore personne.

* * *

Shoyo revient vers treize heures au restaurant.

Sa livraison a été plus longue que prévu, mais quand il descend de son vélo la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser c'est une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Il saute presque sur le trottoir, et entre dans la boutique étroite. À l'intérieur, il y quelques clients, et sa sœur slalome entre les tables pour prendre les commandes. C'est un restaurant familial, une maison transformée en commerce, avec un plafond assez haut et une décoration sobre. Les chaises sont confortables, la nourriture est maison, et ça marche correctement.

Sa tante ne fait pas fortune, mais elle vit bien, alors c'est suffisant.

Son regard tombe sur les clients habituels, dont l'un le reconnaît immédiatement. Un grand barbu, assez âgé, qui lève la main en l'apercevant.

— Shoyo ! Ça fait un bail !

Il sourit, et renvoie un bref salut de la main. Hana est derrière le comptoir alors il s'avance, son sac de livraison vide encore sur le dos, et mime l'action de boire. Sa tante lui renvoie une expression satisfaite et se penche pour lui servir un verre d'eau il le descend en un rien de temps.

— T'as bien bossé. On a une nouvelle livraison, t'es prêt à repartir ?

Il hoche la tête. Derrière lui, d'autres clients l'appellent. Il a du mal à retenir les noms, mais ils sont là souvent. Shoyo et Natsu ne travaillent que l'été, depuis presque trois ans, et pour lui ce petit restaurant est une manière de se garder occupé quand il n'est pas en cours.

Pour Natsu, c'est l'occasion de s'éloigner des parents pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche.

— Alors mon garçon, quoi de neuf ?

— On nous a dit que t'étais toujours à fac, ça dure combien de temps ce truc ?

Il vient de terminer sa troisième année. L'année prochaine sera différente, mais il ne préfère pas penser à l'après. Pour l'instant, il peut gérer plus tard, ça se compliquera. C'est ainsi, il ne peut pas rester un garçon traumatisé pour toujours. Si personne ne lui en veut trop maintenant, c'est parce que c'est récent. Il sait qu'un jour on lui dira de grandir et de passer à autre chose.

Il sourit aux hommes, et sa sœur vient le sauver en se plantant devant eux.

— Son cursus dure cinq ans, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et il a des supers notes.

— Oh, c'est vrai ?

— Bien sûr ! Mon frère est un bon élève. Il a validé son année avec la meilleure mention.

Shoyo ne peut s'empêcher de détourner le regard pour rougir. Ce n'est pas que c'est faux, loin de là, mais il n'a pas vraiment de mérite. Il a eu tellement de temps libre, pendant sa dernière année de lycée, qu'apprendre des cours par cœur était la seule chose à faire. Lire, apprendre. Il a juste continué sur sa lancée.

— Bien joué, gamin !

L'homme lève son pouce, alors Shoyo fait de même. Ces gens sont gentils, ils veulent simplement prendre de ses nouvelles.

L'été est brûlant cette fois. Quand sa tante lui apporte des plats emballés dans du carton, Shoyo les place dans son sac. Ça fait lourd, mais il a l'habitude : il a pris du muscle depuis le temps. Il a grandi un peu, aussi.

Sa sœur lui fait coucou juste avant qu'il sorte. Son vélo est toujours à la même place, et il l'enfourche pour se remettre en route.

* * *

Dehors, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment et Atsumu mange un bol de riz nature dans son canapé. Face à lui, son ordinateur portable laisse entrevoir en gros plan le visage de son frère. Apparemment, s'il se base sur ses cheveux désordonné et sur la trace d'un oreiller sur sa joue, au Brésil c'est le matin. Derrière Osamu, Suna passe en traînant des pieds. Il ne lui lance même pas un regard.

— Eh bien, je vois que ça bosse fort de votre côté.

— Tais-toi, 'tsumu. Il est tôt.

— Quelle heure ?

Il plisse les yeux, et Atsumu sait ce que cette expression signifie. Son frère regarde sur sa droite, et il décide de ne pas répondre à sa question, car de toute évidence il n'est pas si tôt que ça.

— Le décalage horaire, grogne-t-il alors, et c'est une réponse plus acceptable.

Atsumu mange tranquillement une autre cuillère de riz. Sa vaisselle déborde dans l'évier, et il a mangé tous les onigiris du frigo. Son frère est déjà parti depuis trois jours, alors ça lui fait du bien de le voir même si c'est à travers une webcam.

— Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?

Son frère se retourne et regarde très certainement Suna. Quand il lui fait à nouveau face, il hausse les épaules.

— On a été à la plage. On a visité. Le quartier de nuit est vraiment sympa.

— Ah oui, le fameux décalage horaire, c'est vrai.

Osamu a l'air content. Il n'a pas encore bronzé, mais ça ne va certainement pas tarder. Dehors, une petite brise souffle et traverse le salon. Atsumu trouve qu'il fait vraiment trop chaud, alors il a ouvert toutes les fenêtres de la maison ça va mieux, et il est fatigué.

Fatigué, mais pas prêt à dormir.

Sur l'écran, Osamu baisse soudain les yeux pour regarder son repas. Il fronce les sourcils et son visage se fait plus ferme.

— C'est du riz ?

— Non...

— 'tsumu, je t'ai laissé de la bouffe dans le frigo.

Il se met à bonder un peu en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Le canapé a toujours été grand, surtout depuis que leur sœur est partie, mais à présent il paraît vraiment immense.

— Je l'ai mangé ! J'ai déjeuné tard ce midi, c'est tout. Du coup, j'ai pas trop faim maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais vivant et en bonne santé quand tu rentreras, promis.

Ça ne le fait pas rire du tout, Atsumu le voit. Mais malheureusement, il n'a pas grand chose d'autre à dire il pose son bol sur le côté.

— Allez, 'samu, parle moi du Brésil, plutôt. Tu m'as pas envoyé de photos.

— Shizue est passée ?

Il soupire lourdement.

— T'es chiant.

— Ça veut dire non.

— Bien sûr que ça veut dire non, pourquoi elle passerait ? Ça va faire trois mois qu'on l'a pas vu, alors à moins que... merde, tu l'as pas appelé, j'espère ? Tu lui as demandé de passer ?

Il se redresse un peu, et son corps se tend. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas voir sa sœur, mais c'est toujours particulier. Osamu le voit, et secoue la tête.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Je me suis juste dit que ça aurait été bien qu'elle passe.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour vérifier que tu dors au moins un peu. Et que tu restes pas tout seul tout le temps.

Atsumu lève les yeux au ciel et croise ses jambes.

— T'es mal placé pour parler de sommeil, je crois.

— Moi j'ai une raison pour pas dormir. Je m'amusais. Toi tu fais rien à part... réfléchir.

— Si. Je fais des travaux : tiens, d'ailleurs je...

— Tu dévies la conversation.

Osamu n'a pas l'air content, mais c'est pas grave. Il ne peut lui parler que quelques heures de temps en temps, alors il ne compte pas les passer ainsi.

— Tu veux que je te parles de mes travaux, ou pas ?

— Oui, vas-y. Parle moi de tes travaux.

— Super. Alors en fait hier j'ai été acheter tout le nécessaire pour refaire la salle de bain du haut et je pense...

* * *

Pelotonné dans un coin de son fauteuil, Shoyo baille largement en regardant la TV.

De l'autre côté, dans le canapé, Natsu pianote sur son téléphone en ne faisant que très peu attention au film qui passe, et Hana a les yeux fermés. Elle ne rentre que très rarement avant la fermeture du restaurant, mais cette fois elle a laissé la fermeture à Mika, apparemment. Elle l'aime beaucoup cette fille, et c'est vrai que Shoyo la trouve sympa quand elle est là, elle n'essaye pas de le faire parler ou de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre. Des « ça va » et des « tu peux aller livrer ça ? » tout simples, avec bonne humeur et fermeté. Elle travaille à plein temps pour Hana, et elle a largement mérité sa place.

Dehors, l'air est encore lourd. Shoyo n'a pas encore été prendre sa douche, mais il ne se sent pas fatigué. Ses jambes tremblent un peu, son cœur bat rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Il regarde l'heure, et décide qu'il peut y aller.

Quand il se lève, Natsu relève la tête. Ses cheveux sont humides et elle est en pyjama.

— Tu vas courir ?

Il hoche la tête.

Dans la salle de bain du bas, il y a ses affaires de sport. Il enlève les vêtements qu'il porte pour les échanger, puis se regarde dans la glace. Ses cheveux sont un peu trop longs, mais au moins il n'a plus ce teint blafard : il sort tous les jours, voit du monde, et reste occupé. C'est bien. Il le regarde longtemps, et se répète qu'il est content de lui.

Quand il est prêt, Shoyo se détourne et retourne dans le salon. Sa tante s'est vraiment endormie, alors il ne fait pas trop de bruit pour marcher jusqu'à l'entrée. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, et Natsu lui lance depuis le canapé :

— Je la ferme pas, t'inquiète.

Il lui sourit, et enfile ses baskets. Son short est un peu plus court que celui qu'il met la journée pour le boulot, alors il voit la trace de son bronzage. Le soir, tout est différent : il se sent mieux. La nuit n'est pas effrayante, il ouvre la porte et se jette dedans.

Il ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir le portillon. Ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'il saute par dessus, sans douleur. Ça, il peut encore le faire, même si sa jambe proteste. Il se met aussitôt à courir.

Courir pour Shoyo, ce n'est pas simplement un jogging pour garder la forme. Son but, c'est de s'épuiser au maximum. La nuit est sombre mais les réverbères forment un chemin le long du trottoir, sur lequel il peut s'avancer. Il sprint, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

Sa sœur lui demande souvent pourquoi il ne prend pas d'écouteur. Elle aime bien aller faire du sport dans une salle, parfois, mais affirme qu'elle emmène toujours son casque pour écouter de la musique, sinon elle s'ennuie. Shoyo ne peut pas faire ça, il faut rester prudent.

Quand il va courir, il fait toujours nuit. La journée est plus dangereuse que tout le reste. Là, au moins, il n'y a personne. Peu de chance que quelqu'un se cache dans un buisson pour lui sauter dessus. Quelques personnes un peu alcoolisés, au pire, mais ça il peut les semer rapidement.

De plus, lui aussi à des choses à écouter. Les bruits, les sons, la respiration des arbres, la chaleur et les criquets, la musique qui vient de certaines maisons et le klaxon des voitures depuis le centre ville.

Pendant l'année, il vit chez ses parents. Ils n'habitent pas si loin, exactement de l'autre côté de la ville. Il peut les croiser lors d'une livraison, mais sa tante est claire : quand Natsu et lui sont chez elle, alors ils sont libres et c'est elle qui fixe les règles. Un peu de liberté, loin des inquiétudes pas toujours bienveillantes de leur mère.

Au coin d'une rue, il sprint à nouveau.

Ce chemin, il change tout le temps. C'est de la routine que vient le danger, et Shoyo ne veut pas être prévisible. Il connaît le quartier par cœur, alors il peut faire des détours, ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est de sentir ses muscles se tendre et devenir douloureux au possible : il faut qu'il se pousse au maximum, pour le sentir le lendemain.

Il faut qu'il s'écroule en rentrant, après une douche pour nettoyer toutes ses émotions qui le submergent chaque fois que ses jambes se mettent en marche.

Shoyo profite de la douceur de la soirée pendant encore trente minutes avant de s'arrêter sur un trottoir, épuisé. Son genou proteste, ses jambes tremblent, et il transpire comme un fou. Il n'y a personne dans les rues.

Dans un dernier soupir, il se redresse et regarde le ciel noir, toujours dépourvu d'étoile. Ce ciel là ne lui rappelle rien, car ce n'est pas ça qu'il a vu ce jour-là.

Ce qu'il a vu, c'est le soleil brûlant, le ciel bleu, et la mort.

* * *

Ce matin, Atsumu arrive un peu en avance au boulot.

Il passe les portes, valide son badge, et salut le vigile de la sécurité : ce vieux monsieur est presque à la retraite, mais c'est bien le seul à être sympa dans la sécurité. Les autres ressemblent juste à des zombies arrogants, simplement parce qu'une fois l'un d'entre eux a arrêté un mec qui a essayé d'entrer avec un tire-bouchon. Terrifiant.

Atsumu monte directement au premier étage : il y a au moins six machines à café différentes dans tous les bâtiments, mais celle-ci marche à tous les coups, alors que pour les autres, c'est bien plus aléatoire.

Il n'est presque pas surpris de voir une queue de tous les diables, alors à la place de ronchonner comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, il se contente de commencer à sortir sa monnaie pour la compter. Atsumu ne fait même pas attention à la personne devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa Tooru se retourne avec un sourire.

— Oh, Miya. Mon stagiaire favori.

— On est vacataires, Oikawa, pas stagiaires...

Mais c'est bête d'encore répondre à ça : Oikawa Tooru lui dit ça à chaque fois qu'il le croise. En fait, il traite tous les autres employés pour l'été de stagiaires, parce que ces pauvres gars sont vraiment en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, même si certains sont plus vieux.

— T'as vraiment une tête à chier, aujourd'hui.

Atsumu n'a même pas envie de répondre à ça non plus. Il le sait, pour la simple et bonne raison que ses quatre heures de sommeil n'ont définitivement pas suffi. Il a passé sa nuit a tirer sur le papier-peint immonde dans la salle de bain, et à retirer les résidus de colle pour rendre les murs lisses. C'était chiant et dur, mais ça l'a occupé.

Quand il s'est couché, il ne s'est tourné que deux fois dans son lit avant de plonger.

— Merci, Oikawa. Toujours un plaisir.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas.

Oikawa Tooru n'est pas seulement son collègue pour deux mois : ils sont également dans la même fac. Lui est en lettres, de l'autre côté du campus, donc ils ne se croisent quasiment jamais, mais même quand ils le font c'est à peine s'ils se saluent.

Un hochement de tête poli. C'est la règle pour les vacataires : il n'y a pas dix milles entreprises qui acceptent les étudiants à part les fast-food et les restaurants, donc ici on s'entend bien, et une fois l'été terminé on s'oublie pendant dix mois, jusqu'à l'année suivante.

Le populaire et brillant en tout Oikawa Tooru est celui qui ne déroge jamais à cette règle. Atsumu Miya n'est pas non plus un rat sur le bas côté, mais disons que lui n'a pas forcément de réputation à tenir, contrairement à d'autres.

— Devine ce que je veux te dire, Miya.

— Tu vas me parler de ma peau ?

— Je pourrais, parce que je n'ai jamais vu une chose aussi terne, mais non.

Oikawa se penche un peu vers lui, comme une confidence. La queue avance bien, Atsumu espère simplement que la machine acceptera de lui donner son double expresso sans sucre, cette fois. Parfois, cette sorcière aime bien lui donner une commande de son choix.

Comme du café au lait. Ou du chocolat. Ou n'importe quoi, tant que ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui a demandé.

Il soupire. Oikawa lui dit :

— On organise une fête, ce soir. Pour fêter le week-end, tu vois ? Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

Atsumu fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est invité, et chaque année il y a de nouvelles personnes. Oikawa a fait beaucoup de services, et contrairement à Atsumu, lui reste ami avec ceux qu'il a rencontré.

— Je...

— Enfin, j'ai dit si tu veux comme une façon de parler. C'est à 19h. Un petit resto, et ensuite on va boire sur la plage.

Il n'a même pas envie de demander « qui ça, on ? » parce qu'il peut très bien y avoir cinq personnes comme quinze. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas très important.

— J'avais des trucs de prévu...

— Avec qui ?

— Quoi ? Personne, juste je fais des travaux et...

— Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Soudain, c'est au tour d'Oikawa. Il met les pièces dans la machine, et elle lui sert (comme toujours, pour Oikawa Tooru cette machine est adorable) son cappuccino sans sucre. Il se retourne et lui fait un clin d'œil.

— 19h, Miya. Je t'envoie un message pour te donner l'adresse.

Puis il disparaît, en repartant de l'autre côté, au pôle finance.

Atsumu fait la moue, et glisse ses trois pièces. Ce qui coule dans son gobelet, ce n'est définitivement pas un expresso : il plisse les yeux, et siffle tout bas pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

— Un jour, je vais te débrancher, machine de l'enfer.

* * *

La nuit commence à tomber, alors Shoyo sait qu'il est tard. Ça ne le dérange pas vraiment de travailler le soir également, car sa tante lui a avoué que parmi les livreurs, il était celui qui faisait ça le plus vite.

Il file entre les voitures, et se fait même klaxonner une fois. Ce n'est pas grave, il s'en fiche. Ce côté-ci de la ville n'est pas très cool, et les gens sont souvent plus énervés. À cette heure il y a moins de monde, mais c'est sa dernière commande alors il veut faire ça vite. Peut-être qu'il coupe un peu trop brusquement et qu'il ne respecte pas toujours les feux rouges, mais il n'y a jamais de flics par ici.

Shoyo arrive dans le quartier après avoir pédalé pendant un moment. Il espère que la commande ne sera pas froide, car des clients se sont déjà plaints pour ça. C'est le risque de commander, mais Shoyo n'est pas là pour juger.

Lui, il se contente de donner la commande, alors quand il arrive devant la haute maison collée de chaque côté à encore d'autres maisons, il vérifie l'adresse puis descend de son vélo. Il sonne une fois.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes sans répondre, Shoyo penche la tête. Il n'aime pas sonner deux fois, mais se mord la lèvre et appuie une nouvelle fois. Comme ça n'a pas l'air de changer grand-chose, il prend son téléphone portable, et commence à rédiger un message à l'attention du client...

L'écran change tout à coup, son téléphone vibre dans sa main, et son doigt ripe sur décrocher.

La main un peu tremblante, il porte le combiné à son oreille.

— Allô ? Vous êtes bientôt là ?

Shoyo écarquille les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son de sort. Dans la rue, il n'y a personne et il est seul.

— Allô ? Vous m'entendez ?

Sa respiration s'accélère un peu. Il essaye de réfléchir, mais sa tête est comme dans du coton : rien ne lui vient.

Il se racle la gorge pour essayer de faire du bruit, et finalement le client raccroche. Shoyo observe son téléphone un instant, puis dans un sursaut il tente de continuer son message.

La porte devant lui s'ouvre à la volé. Il relève la tête et recule d'un pas.

— C'est vous, le livreur ?

Shoyo met quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Il tient encore la commande à bout de bras, dans un sac en carton, et commence à tendre les doigts vers la petite carte qu'il range dans la poche de son short.

L'homme, qui fait bien vingt centimètres de plus que lui, descend la petite marche pour lui prendre la commande.

— C'est pour moi, non ?

Il est trop proche, mais Shoyo déglutit et hoche la tête. L'homme fronce les sourcils.

— Ouais, et la politesse ça sera pour un autre jour.

La carte est dans ses doigts, il n'a plus qu'à la montrer. Un simple « je ne parle pas » écrit noir sur blanc. Mais le client lui tourne le dos et remonte jusqu'à sa porte.

— Bonne soirée.

Un ton sec, puis il la lui claque presque à la figure.

Son vélo tremble sur sa béquille, et Shoyo reste immobile un instant avant de déglutir et de se tourner pour le reprendre. Il roule quelques secondes à coté, avant de grimper sur la selle et de se mettre à pédaler.

Sa gorge est serrée et il a envie de se donner une baffe. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est rien : il a un peu haussé le ton, et alors ? Pas d'insulte, pas de bousculade, ce n'est pas si grave. Pourtant, ce n'est pas tant cet homme qui lui donne envie de pleurer un coup que le brusque rappel à la réalité.

Il va devoir reparler, un jour.

Il va devoir le faire, car les gens ne comprennent pas. Et ils n'ont pas à le faire, il est persuadé que leur vie est assez compliquée sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de s'occuper de ses problèmes à lui. Il n'est pas muet, il n'a pas de handicap, il n'a pas d'obligation : il ne parle pas, c'est tout.

Il ne veut pas parler, ne peut pas le faire, mais il ne veut pas non plus choisir une voie pour son futur qui lui permettrait de ne pas le faire. Il ne veut pas faire sa vie en fonction de _ça_.

Shoyo renifle et prend la direction du restaurant. La nuit est lourde, ce soir encore.

* * *

Le vent de la nuit passe par les vitres ouvertes de sa voiture, et Atsumu regarde la route avec les cheveux devant les yeux. Ses doigts tapotent le volant et il se sent bien. Il est tard, c'est vrai, et l'air est chaud, mais finalement cette soirée n'était pas si mal.

Il a parlé avec des gens, n'a pas vraiment bu, et a ri pas mal de fois : Atsumu n'est pas le professionnel des soirées réussies, mais il décide que celle-ci passe largement la moyenne. Oikawa n'a pas invité trop de monde, personne n'a évoqué le boulot, et ils ont même marché le long de la côte avant qu'Atsumu ne décide retourner au parking. Personne n'a insisté, mais personne n'avait non plus l'air content qu'il parte. Oikawa lui a dit à lundi. Il n'y avait pas Akaashi Keiji, sans surprise.

Atsumu tourne dans sa résidence et longe la rue avant de tourner plusieurs fois. Le réverbère de sa rue ne fonctionne pas, mais ses phares illuminent suffisamment le chemin pour qu'il puisse s'engager dans son allée sans problème. Il n'y a pas de portail, il n'est même pas certain d'en avoir déjà vu un un jour, alors il finit par garer sa voiture et coupe le moteur.

Il laisse les fenêtres ouvertes, s'extirpe en claquant la portière derrière lui, et ne prend pas la peine de verrouiller. Aucune lumière ne s'allume quand il atteint sa porte, mais il réussit à glisser sa clé dans la serrure sans problème.

À l'intérieur, il n'y a personne. Il reste dans l'entrée quelques secondes, face à l'escalier. Atsumu pose ses affaires sur le meuble, se vide les poches, puis s'avance dans le noir. La baie vitrée laisse passer la lumière dans le salon, alors il marche tout droit jusqu'à la cuisine pour se laver les mains, puis s'assoit sur le canapé.

Il regarde devant lui un instant. Le silence est presque assourdissant, alors il dit à voix haute :

— Bon, et maintenant ?

Il est tard, mais il ne se sent pas encore tout à fait fatigué. Pourtant c'est vendredi, mais ça ne change rien : il cligne des yeux, puis soupire. Finalement, il se relève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Celle du bas est celle qu'il utilise la plupart du temps, alors il se déshabille rapidement et attrape ses habits légers pour les travaux.

Un t-shirt troué, plein de taches de peinture, et un short à poches qu'il a découpé dans un vieux treillis. L'odeur de ces vêtements-là est presque agréable, tellement il la connaît à présent. L'été dernier, il a refait le garage pour le transformer en atelier. Sa chambre y est aussi passée, de même que la cuisine. Osamu a été content, même s'ils ont du se satisfaire d'un chauffe-plat de camping pendant un moment.

À présent, c'est le tour de la salle de bain. Ensuite, peut-être la chambre d'Osamu. Ou celle de Shizue. Chaque chose en son temps, Atsumu traverse à nouveau le salon, jusqu'à la porte blanche qui mène au garage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se sent mieux. Il se tourne vers sa vieille radio et l'allume au volume minimum, puis va vers la porte de la salle de bain du haut qu'il a dégondé la veille. À cette heure, il ne veut pas faire trop de bruit alors pas de marteau ni de viseuse.

Ce qu'il peut faire en revanche, et c'est poncer de toutes ses forces. Ça, c'est facile il le fait jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses bras, et alors c'est le moment d'aller se coucher.

Juste avant de commencer, il ouvre à demi la porte du garage : il la fait glisser vers le haut, jusqu'à sa taille, et laisse passer l'air pour rafraîchir un peu la pièce.

La radio passe une chanson qu'il connaît, et il se met à humer joyeusement.

* * *

Perché sur un tabouret, devant le bar de la cuisine, Shoyo garde les yeux fixés sur l'écran devant lui. Son ordinateur est ouvert, posé à côté de la corbeille de fruit, et sa sœur fait la vaisselle en lui envoyant parfois un ou deux regards.

Le visage de sa mère est affiché en grand, et dans le coin inférieur il peut apercevoir le sien, presque pale.

— Vous mangez bien au moins ? Hana est bonne cuisinière mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas souvent à la maison.

Il hoche la tête, et cela doit faire la septième fois depuis qu'elle l'a appelé, dix minutes plus tôt. Sa réponse ne paraît pas la satisfaire, car une moue s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

— Je pourrais passer un peu demain, pour le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Shoyo fronce les sourcils. Il lève les mains pour taper un peu sur l'ordinateur, et envoie le message rapidement. _Hana ne veut pas que tu viennes. Tu le sais._ Mais comme elle le fait à chaque fois, elle fait mine d'oublier de lire le chat et papillonne des yeux.

— Vers 12h, ça serait bien. Je pourrais apporter un plat, et on déjeunera tous les trois...

— Maman ! s'exclame Natsu sans même se retourner.

Le ton de sa voix oblige Shoyo lever la tête vers elle. Elle porte ses gants en latex roses, comme toujours lorsqu'elle touche une éponge. Vu le bruit que font les assiettes, elle doit encore y aller trop fort, mais cette fois son frère sait très bien pourquoi.

S'il y a bien une personne prête à l'éloigner de leur mère, c'est elle.

— Hana ne veut pas te voir, dit-il. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Leur mère fronce les sourcils avec un air peiné. Elle ne voit pas sa fille, alors à la place décide de regarder Shoyo dans les yeux. La fenêtre de la cuisine laisse passer l'animation de la rue, ainsi que les moustiques attirés par la lumière.

— Shoyo, mon chéri. Tu n'as pas envie de voir ta mère ?

Shoyo a vingt-trois ans. Elle devrait dire ça à Natsu, bien sûr, qui elle n'est qu'au lycée. Mais c'est toujours vers lui qu'elle se tourne, dans ces moments-là.

— N'essaye pas de le faire culpabiliser, grogne Natsu en parlant encore plus fort. Tu fais ça à chaque fois. Et lis les messages qu'il te laisse, c'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait envie de rentrer à la maison !

Shoyo se tasse sur lui même et observe ses doigts. Il y a des petites cicatrices blanches un peu partout il les tord dans tous les sens. Ses mains sont moites. Il déteste quand sa mère l'appelle.

— Natsu, ne me parle pas comme ça !

Il tape : _ne crie pas, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que l'été on est chez Hana._

Cette fois elle lit car ses yeux glissent sur l'écran. La journée, sa mère est toujours apprêtée pour sortir un peu et voir ses amies des différents clubs qu'elle fréquente. Elle ouvre parfois sa boutique de couture pour donner des cours, mais c'est plus rare. Le soir, comme là, ses cheveux sont lâchés et ses yeux dépourvues de maquillage elle fait son âge.

Finalement elle relève la tête et se mord la lèvre avec humeur.

— Bien sûr que je le sais, comment je pourrais faire autrement ? Vous n'êtes pas là !

— Maman ! On va raccrocher, si tu continues, la menace Natsu.

D'un geste rageur, elle pose la derrière assiette sur l'égouttoir à côté de l'évier et retire le bouchon pour vider l'eau. Shoyo l'observe retirer ses gants et faire le tour pour venir se poster à côté de lui. Sa sœur et sa mère se fusille du regard.

— Tu sais que ce que la psy nous a conseillé la dernière fois, dit-il.

— Cette idiote ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Son conseil, c'est d'abandonner mes enfants chaque été ? À ma belle-sœur qui ne veut même pas me voir ?

— Non, son conseil c'est de laisser tes enfants respirer un peu, maman !

Natsu claque presque sa main sur le bar. Shoyo flanche en ouvrant grand les yeux, et sa sœur s'en veut en lui retournant un regard désolé. Elle tente de lui prendre la main discrètement, mais il se recule alors elle n'insiste pas.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle devrait voir, souffle leur mère et ils se tournent à nouveau vers elle. Si on la paye, c'est pour qu'elle aide Shoyo, pas pour qu'elle sépare notre famille...

Natsu a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle continue, cette fois en regardant son fils dans les yeux :

— Comment est-ce que tu peux aller mieux si tu n'y vas jamais ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait reprendre des rendez-vous ?

Il se fige et serre ses mains sur le tissu de son short. Shoyo ne sait jamais quoi lui dire, et de toute façon il sait qu'elle ne lirait même pas.

— Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'effort, tu pourrais à nouveau parler... ou si tu n'as pas confiance en elle, tu peux me parler à moi. Tu sais que je suis là, hein ? Je suis ta mère, je suis censée être la personne la plus proche de toi. Comment je peux aider mon fils si tu ne me parles même pas...

Natsu ferme l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux écarquillés. Le silence revient immédiatement dans la cuisine, et seul le son de la TV leur parvient depuis le salon. Il fait chaud, pourtant Shoyo frisonne un peu.

Elle a raccroché, juste comme ça. Natsu est courageuse.

— Hé..., dit-elle avec précaution. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter quand elle est comme ça. Papa doit encore travailler tard alors... tu sais très bien qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.

Elle reste à côté de lui, les bras ballants et les lèvres tremblantes. Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette histoire, il sait aussi qu'il fait du mal à tout le monde en n'arrivant pas à passer à autre chose. Mais c'est plus fort que lui : il ouvre la bouche, et son cœur se met à battre plus fort.

Parce que s'il parle, s'il dit un seul mot, alors les gens attendront des explications. Ils attendront une histoire qu'il n'est pas prêt à dire à voix haute, et ils attendront des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à ressentir. Ils attendront un « ça va mieux » ou un « je vais bien maintenant ». Et ce n'est pas le moment.

Shoyo se lève lentement, en sautant presque du tabouret. Il a un peu envie de vomir, mais ses muscles tremblants ne lui laissent pas d'autres choix.

— Tu veux un câlin ? Je peux te faire un câlin ?

Il secoue la tête. Natsu ne dit rien : pas un soupir, pas un mot blessant. Elle hoche la tête et s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il se dirige tout droit vers la salle de bain.

Face au lavabo, il ne se regarde pas : il ouvre le robinet et boit plusieurs longues gorgées. Sur le papier, ses vêtements de sport sortent du sèche-linge alors il les enfile. Devant la porte, quand il ressort, Natsu attend sagement.

Elle le détaille et ses épaules s'affaissent.

— Tu vas courir ?

Il hoche la tête. Oui, il va courir. Parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'il peut oublier les paroles de sa mère (et ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas _grave_ , elle a fait pire, ce n'est même pas blessant, c'est juste une humaine, comme lui, et elle se sent mal aussi). Il traverse le tout jusqu'à l'entrée, enfile ses chaussures, et claque la porte.

Dehors, il fonce immédiatement dans l'obscurité en sautant au dessus du portillon.

* * *

Il court de toutes ses forces, sans pause. Cette fois, son but est simplement d'éclaircir ses pensées, de vider tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire.

Shoyo sait qu'il a un bonne endurance et de bons muscles, alors il se donne à fond et traverse son quartier en ligne droite, puis fait un carré. Au bon d'un moment, il finit par se dire qu'il se fiche pas mal de son trajet : ses jambes commencent à brûler comme il l'aime, et sa poitrine le chauffe, chauffe, et chauffe encore jusqu'à ce que son cœur menace d'exploser. Ses lèvres sont scellées, ses oreilles sifflent.

La nuit est ardente ce soir. L'animation est forte dans le centre-ville : il est certain que le début du week-end a attiré pas mal de monde dans les bars. Ce quartier, en tout cas, est vide. Il fuse à côté d'une poubelle et un chat s'échappe en courant. Ses jambes le portent jusqu'à l'entrée d'un parc qu'il regarde avec crainte avant de tracer tout droit. Sa tête bourdonne, si fort et si puissamment, que finalement la délivrance lui vient quand il rentre dans une zone pavillonnaire qu'il ne connaît pas : il s'arrête tout à coup, et vide le contenu de son estomac dans les fourrés.

Ses hauts le cœur durent un moment. Il rend tout le dîner de ce soir dans l'herbe haute, et le goût sur sa langue est affreux. Sa gorge le brûle et il pleure un peu. La sensation est à la fois horrible et libératrice.

Quand il se redresse, le souffle court, Shoyo s'essuie le coin de la bouche et recule d'un pas. Il n'en a pas mis sur ses chaussures. Ses jambes tremblent, et il transpire tellement que son t-shirt lui colle à la peau.

Debout au milieu de la route déserte, il se demande où il est. Les réverbères l'éclairent faiblement, et Shoyo se met à avancer. Derrière lui, là d'où il vient, il ne reconnaît pas grand chose de plus. Peut-être qu'un peu plus loin il pourra trouver un panneau, un nom de rue familier. Est-il déjà venu livrer ici ? C'est possible, mais pour l'instant il n'a en tête que le goût de vomi dans sa bouche et la sensation de son corps à bout de force.

Il ne pense plus à sa mère. Il ne pense plus à la psy. Peut-être devrait-il aller faire un tour à la plage, un jour.

Au bout d'un moment, Shoyo comprend qu'il est vraiment perdu. C'est un peu effrayant, car là il ne maîtrise très certainement pas la situation. Il n'a pas pu partir si loin, mais son poignet est nu, et il se souvient qu'il a laissé sa montre sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. Il continue de s'avancer dans les rues vides, en restant bien au milieu de la route et en restant attentif, mais ça ne l'aide pas beaucoup.

En arrivant dans une nouvelle rue dont le nom ne lui dit rien, Shoyo soupire. Ça ne le mène à rien, ça c'est certain, alors il décide de faire demi-tour. Il ne se souvient pas être allé tout droit, mais il aura très certainement plus de chances ainsi.

Sa tête se tourne au moment même où ses yeux captent une lumière un peu étrange, au loin. Deux pas se font avant qu'il ne s'arrête, l'information enfin acceptée par son esprit fatigué. Il se tourne à nouveau, et hausse les sourcils devant ce chemin, au bout. Ce n'est pas un réverbère, ça c'est certain.

Son hésitation dure presque une minute entière.

Shoyo ne peut pas se permettre de prendre une décision à la légère : d'un côté, une recherche certainement très longue pour retrouver son chemin. Il peut essayer de se diriger vers le centre-ville, et de là prendre le chemin habituel jusqu'à la maison de sa tante. Ça mettra longtemps, ça c'est certain. De l'autre, il y a peut-être quelqu'un au bout de cette lumière. Il pourrait essayer de demander son chemin, d'une quelconque manière.

Tous les inconnus ne sont pas dangereux, essaye-t-il de se dire. Il sait se détendre. C'est une meilleure option : il est déjà parti depuis trop longtemps, et sa sœur n'hésitera pas à attraper sa tante à son retour, ou à la réveiller si elle est déjà à la maison. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu un peu de calme pendant une nuit, sa mère a appelé les flics.

Shoyo soupire une nouvelle fois. Il se met en marche, pour se rapprocher de la lumière. À l'entrée du chemin, il se rend compte que ça ressemble davantage à une allée. Ça, c'est une propriété privée, et il est sur le point de... de quoi ? Il n'y a même pas de portail, on ne peut pas appeler ça entrer par effraction, si ?

Ses muscles le tirent douloureusement, à présent, alors il s'avance de plus en plus. Maintenant qu'il tend encore plus l'oreille, il entend un bruit régulier et le grésillement d'une chanson. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu et c'est comme un petit coup de fouet.

La lumière vient d'un garage, dont la grande porte coulissante est à moitié relevée vers le haut. La personne à l'intérieur doit faire des travaux, et Shoyo ne peut s'empêcher de se demander qui fait de telles choses à une telle heure. La maison est un peu isolée du reste, s'il y fait attention, et elle est plutôt grande, mais le reste est éteint.

Il s'arrête une seconde devant, et sent à nouveau son cœur battre jusqu'à éclater.

Shoyo passe en dessous, et rentre à l'intérieur. Face à lui, le dos d'un homme (jeune, il pense : il a l'air en tout cas) s'agite en rythme avec la musique qui sort de la radio carrée. Il transpire, et ce qu'il fait à l'air compliqué : ça fait rouler les muscles de ses bras, et il fixe la pièce avec crainte un instant.

Le jeune homme ne se retourne pas tout de suite. Shoyo n'ose pas bouger.

Mais finalement, quand il le fait, sa réaction le fait reculer d'un pas. Il sursaute et manque de renverser la porte en bois clair posée sur deux petits trépieds en métal.

— Putain, lâche-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Il fait tomber le papier épais qu'il tenait dans la main. Sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses sourcils froncés restent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, tandis que ses yeux étudient Shoyo un instant. Finalement, quand il se redresse et se racle la gorge, la première chose qu'il fait c'est pointer le sol à leurs pieds, la distance entre eux.

Il dit :

— Je suis pratiquement certain... que t'es dans mon garage.

* * *

_**Des bisous !** _


	2. Partie DEUX

**Partie DEUX | iris bleue**

* * *

_❝ Come on, come on_   
_Put your hands into the fire_   
_Explain, explain_   
_As I turn, I meet the power❞_

_\- Into the fire, Thirteen senses_

* * *

Peut-être qu'à l'époque c'était la mode de mettre du papier-peint sur les portes, mais en tout cas maintenant ça lui rend simplement la tache plus difficile.

Une fois tout en place, Atsumu n'attend pas plus longtemps pour commencer à poncer. S'il veut pouvoir trouver un peu de sommeil avant sa soirée ne devienne une matinée, alors il doit faire ça vite et bien.

En vérité, il n'aime pas vraiment poncer. Il préfère couper du bois, mettre en place des étagères, porter des trucs, peindre poncer, c'est long et répétitif. Mais pour le coup, il n'a rien d'autre à faire alors il s'y attelle avec application. La radio grésille un peu de temps en temps, mais c'était celle de son père alors Atsumu ne veut pas y toucher. Elle est épaisse, posée sur l'étagère du haut, et pleine de poussière. Il ne la règle pas, et ne la touche que pour l'allumer ou l'éteindre — pour le reste elle marche encore alors il croise les doigts en espérant ne jamais avoir besoin de trafiquer le moindre fils à l'intérieur.

Cette radio ne passe que des vieux tubes. Atsumu n'est pas très au courant de se qui passe en ce moment (la radio de sa voiture est tout aussi vielle que celle-ci, et il ne va jamais traîner sur YouTube pour voir autre chose que des tutos de bricolage ou alors des rediffusions de championnats. Parfois, il voit des vidéos d'élevages de chiens dans ses suggestions et sait alors que son frère est passé par là) mais au moins il connaît ces musiques par cœur. _Copacabana_ passe dans un grésillement sonore, et Atsumu s'applique encore davantage en remuant un peu le bas de son corps.

Il fait encore très chaud, et dans un coin de son esprit occupé il salut sa décision de ne pas avoir été sous la douche directement en rentrant de sa soirée. À présent il transpire à grosses gouttes en chantonnant les paroles de chaque chanson qui passe. À sa surprise, il termine le recto de la porte bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'éponge le front avec le bas de son t-shirt, puis se retourne pour changer de papier ponce et pouvoir retourner le tout afin de continuer encore un peu. Il se sent fatigué, mais un tout petit peu plus d'effort serait parfait...

Dans l'entrée de son garage, un garçon l'observe avec la respiration haletante et de grands yeux ouverts.

Atsumu se recule d'un pas en butant violemment contre la porte allongée derrière lui. Ça fait un bruit sourd mais ça ne tombe pas, pourtant le garçon sursaute. Atsumu lui sent son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge tellement la surprise est grande. Son sang se fige et il lâche :

— Putain !

Il pose une main sur sa poitrine et lâche son papier rouge qui vient voler lentement jusqu'à ses pieds. Devant lui, le garçon est aussi tout transpirant. Ses cheveux vont dans tous les sens, jusque devant ses yeux. Sa bouche est entre-ouverte, il a l'air complètement figé, pourtant il ne dit rien.

Ils se jugent du regard quelques secondes, puis Atsumu se reprend.

Il se racle la gorge, pointe le sol du doigt et affirme :

— Je suis pratiquement certain... que t'es dans mon garage.

Parce que c'est le cas. Il est tard, et ce gars vient juste de remonter l'allée de sa maison pour s'inviter dans son garage.

Atsumu remarque que ses jambes tremblent un peu. Il a l'air complètement perdu, et reste derrière l'établi central comme si ça pouvait le protéger en cas de besoin. Ses cheveux sont complètement roux, et pour une raison étrange Atsumu trouve ça étonnant. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une couleur, comme lui, mais bon ça pourrait tout à faire l'être car ceux qui ne les foirent pas on parfois un très bon résultat. En tout cas, ça fait très naturel.

Le garçon hoche lentement la tête. Il regarde autour de lui, son regard se pose sur le vase de tournesols fanés qu'Atsumu a oublié de changer, puis il fixe chaque outil avant de revenir à la seule autre personne de la pièce.

— Je... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'a pas l'air d'être là pour le voler. Ou pour le gronder pour le bruit. Ce n'est pas un voisin, il est certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu : et Atsumu est certain de connaître presque tous ses voisins, étant donné le nombre de plats de lasagne qu'on lui a apporté, à lui, son frère et sa sœur, quand leurs parents sont morts.

Vu ses habits, ce gars était en train de courir. Et vu son teint à moitié rouge et à moitié pâle, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Soudain, Atsumu écarquille les yeux.

— Oh _merde —_ , tu t'es fait emmerder ? Tu viens te cacher ? Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? Je peux, mais je me souviens plus vraiment du chemin et mon GPS marche pas bien, et merde c'est urgent ? T'as pas un couteau dans le dos, au moins ? S'il faut transporter ton corps inconscient jusqu'aux urgences, je préférais quand même avoir le temps de prendre mon téléphone et... oh ! Mon téléphone ! Tu veux que j'appelle les secours ?

Le garçon cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses sourcils se haussent, et il l'observe avec curiosité pendant de longues secondes. Il se redresse un peu. Puis finalement, il secoue lentement la tête.

Atsumu soupire de soulagement.

— D'accord, j'appelle pas. Super, je déteste appeler. Et je déteste l'hôpital. Donc tu vas bien, alors ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ce mec n'est pas très grand, mais pas vraiment petit non plus. S'il vient se mettre à côté, Atsumu le dépasse sûrement largement. Ses jambes sont bronzées, et il commence à reprendre un peu ses couleurs.

Il soupire à son tour, puis tout à coup s'abaisse. Il s'incline poliment, comme pour s'excuser. Quand il se redresse, leurs regards se croisent. Atsumu déglutit. Mais encore une fois, l'inconnu ne dit pas un mot : il se retourne et commence à se baisser afin de passer à nouveau en dessous du grand store coulissant.

— Attends !

Il s'arrête. Le regarde. Atsumu se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

— Attends... je veux dire... est-ce que t'es sûr que tout va bien ? T'es perdu, peut-être ?

Il sait immédiatement qu'il a vu juste, car le garçon se redresse tout de suite et hoche vivement la tête. Il ne se rapproche pas, n'ouvre pas la bouche, et sa respiration toujours rapide ne réussit pas à se faire entendre à travers la musique qui emplit le garage.

— Oh, t'es paumé. D'accord.

Atsumu baisse les yeux vers son vieux short plein de poches trouées, puis vers la grosse tache de peinture marron sur son t-shirt autrefois blanc.

— Je...

Le garçon l'observe, et il trouve que ce regard là est étrange. Il a des yeux vraiment grands, tout ouverts, et Atsumu à presque l'impression qu'il peut lire dans ses pensées. Ce mec n'est peut-être pas blessé, mais il a tout de même l'air d'un animal sous les phares d'une voiture.

Atsumu espère que ce n'est pas l'un des junkies qui traînent parfois sur la plage le soir.

— Je peux peut-être te ramener, si tu veux ? J'ai une voiture, alors...

Il se sent un peu coupable de le laisser partir comme ça. Peut-être que ce gars faisait son jogging et s'est fait suivre ? Il a l'air d'avoir des muscles sous son débardeur, si Atsumu se fit à ce qu'il voit de ses bras et de ses jambes, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

Semblant peser le pour et le contre, il fixe Atsumu pendant de longues secondes, puis tourne ses yeux vers le vase de tournesols. C'est étrange, mais quand il revient sur lui sa réponse est simple : un nouveau hochement de tête.

— D'accord. Alors... tu peux m'attendre dehors ? Je vais chercher mes clés.

Atsumu attend qu'il passe en dessous la porte de son garage pour aller la refermer. Ensuite, il éteint la lumière et la radio et se dirige vers l'entrée. Ses clés sont là où il les a posé en arrivant.

Avec une étrange impression de faire quelque chose de très étrange, il claque la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Apparemment, sa vieille radio boudeuse a décidé que ce soir était une soirée spéciale pop des années 90.

Les joues un peu rouges, Atsumu se racle la gorge en sortant de son allée et affirme :

— Ma radio est bloquée. C'est pas moi qui choisi. Elle a toujours été comme ça, et parfois elle a ses humeurs. Je sais même pas comment s'appelle cette chaîne. Enfin, j'ai rien contre les années 90, mais je préfère...

Il se tait, parce que l'inconnu ne l'écoute absolument pas. Il regarde par la fenêtre, et garde sa main non loin de la poignée pour sauter en route si jamais Atsumu tente quoi que ce soit.

— Je ne vais pas aller te jeter dans la mer ou aller t'enterrer quelque part en ville, si c'est ce que tu crois. Par contre, je veux bien que tu m'indiques le chemin.

Il ne trouve pas sa drôle du tout, au vu du regard qu'il lui renvoie. Et Atsumu se rend compte en arrivant à un carrefour que non seulement il ne trouve pas ça drôle, mais en plus il doit le prendre pour un idiot.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu peux pas indiquer le chemin, puisque tu es...

Il lui coule un regard.

— … complètement paumé.

Il se rend compte qu'il a oublié son téléphone, alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement le lui donner afin qu'il rentre son adresse sur Google. Enfin, peut-être pas son adresse, mais au moins un endroit où Atsumu aurait pu le déposer.

Il se mord la lèvre.

— Bon... peut-être que tu connais le chemin depuis... l'église ?

Pas de réaction.

— La mairie ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

— La côte ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme hoche la tête et Atsumu soupire. Il pose son coude sur le rebord de sa porte, et se réinstalle dans son siège. Le moteur de sa vieille voiture défraîchie râle un peu, mais elle repart gentiment comme d'habitude.

— D'accord, c'est parti pour la plage, alors.

Atsumu conduit à deux à l'heure en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant. Sa tête bouge en rythme avec tube qui passe et il lance de temps en temps un regard curieux au garçon à côté de lui. Il a l'air un peu moins paniqué, et ses cheveux tombent dans sa nuque. Quelques mèches lui collent au front, il se tient bien droit dans le siège, et ses yeux suivent la main d'Atsumu chaque fois qu'il change de vitesse.

Au final, le chemin paraît à la fois long et court, et comme ce mec est décidément beaucoup trop silencieux (est-il traumatisé, finalement ? Les flics convoqueront-ils Atsumu à la première heure le lendemain pour non assistance à personne en danger ? Ou comme témoin ? Ou comme mec flippant qui se fait dépasser par tous les chauffards de la nuit ?) il n'ose pas dire grand-chose.

Le verrouillage depuis l'intérieur ne fonctionne plus depuis des années, alors si ce mec tire sur sa poignée et se jette dehors, Atsumu ne veut pas se sentir coupable.

— T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es pas blessé ou rien ?

Il le regarde, et secoue la tête.

— D'accord. Bien. C'est... bien.

Il inspire, et voit la mer au loin : ce quartier là est insupportable, plein de priorité à droite et de rues étroites à sens unique. Il se souvient des bonbons à la menthe dans la boite à gants, mais ferme la bouche en s'apprêtant à lui en proposer. Non, décidément ce mec n'a pas du tout envie de manger les bonbons d'un inconnu qui a l'air de l'effrayer suffisamment comme ça.

— Alors... ? Tu te souviens du chemin, à partir de là ?

Ses cheveux roux reflètent la lumière de la lune, et la voiture d'Atsumu longe l'esplanade. Il y a encore des promeneurs tardifs.

Le doigt de l'inconnu se lève pour désigner une rue, Atsumu change de vitesse.

— L'indication de chemin par pointage, hein ? Ça me va.

Il lui indique plusieurs rues avant que le silence ne soit remplit par la voix de Britney Spears, chantant à quel point elle a joué avec les sentiments et brisé le cœur de... de quelqu'un. Il déglutit, regarde la route en se frottant la nuque, puis lance :

— Y'a des bonbons à la menthe dans la boite à gants, si tu veux.

Il ferme les yeux en se traitant d'imbécile, puis les rouvre car on est jamais à l'abri d'un enfant surprise désirant ardemment passer sous les roues d'une vielle voiture à la peinture écaillée.

— Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. Ne saute pas en marche, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne sais vraiment pas où est l'hôpital.

La portière ne s'ouvre pas, à son grand soulagement. En revanche, quand il risque un regard vers le siège passager, son expression sur surprend presque plus encore : les sourcils haussés, et le fantôme d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Quand il remarque ses yeux, l'inconnu fait disparaître tout ça mais Atsumu ne l'a pas rêvé.

Rassuré, il sent la tension dans sa nuque se dissiper un peu.

Une main se tend, son doigt lui indique le bas-côté. Atsumu s'arrête prêt du trottoir, juste à côté d'un carrefour. Face à lui, il y a un petit commerce de distribution ouvert jusqu'à 22H, et il est soulagé de constater qu'aucune voiture de police n'est là afin de lui mettre une amende pour s'être arrêté sur un passage piéton.

— Tu descends ici ?

L'inconnu hoche la tête, et se penche pour ouvrir la boite à gants. Ses mains fouillent le sachet transparent jusqu'à attraper un petit bonbon blanc plastifié, et il le lève pour lui lancer un coup d'œil incertain.

Atsumu répond, étonné :

— Oui... tu peux le prendre.

Le garçon hoche la tête et lui retourne un sourire juste avant de sortir de la voiture. Il referme la portière derrière lui, puis se retourne une dernière fois. Il ouvre la bouche, hésite, la referme, puis fixe Atsumu intensément.

Ce dernier acquiesce, car c'est étrangement clair.

— Ouais, pas de quoi. Rentre bien.

Puis il rajoute :

— Hé ! Fais attention, d'accord ?

Il attend d'obtenir ce fameux hochement de tête qui semble être la méthode de communication favorite de ce garçon, puis le regarde se retourner et partir. Il court sans trop forcer, et disparaît au loin, jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Quand Atsumu remet le moteur en marche, cette fois ce sont les spice girls qui lui hurlent d'être sympa avec leurs copines. Il desserre le frein à main, et s'en va sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

Shoyo ouvre très lentement la porte de la maison de sa tante, soulagé de la voir encore ouverte.

À l'intérieur, ses parents ne discutent pas avec la police et les lumières sont éteintes : il referme à clés derrière lui, et enlève ses chaussures avant de traverser le salon. Sa tante s'est endormie devant la TV, et quand il monte l'escalier les marches ne font aucun bruit.

Dans sa chambre, il va directement ouvrir le store pour aérer un peu. Une brise passe et fait bouger ses fins rideaux (uniquement là pour la décoration) alors il bloque le tout avec la chaise de son bureau. Ensuite, en silence, il récupère quelques affaires propres dans son armoire, et part sur la pointe des pieds vers sa porte pour aller prendre sa douche.

Seulement, et cela manque de lui arracher un sursaut, sa sœur entre tout à coup et referme derrière elle. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs quand elle chuchote avec force :

— T'étais où ?

Sentant la conversation arriver, Shoyo repose ses vêtements à côté. Il pose son doigt sur ses lèvres, pour lui indiquer de ne pas parler trop fort, mais Natsu balaye sa demande d'un geste du poignet.

— Tu pars pas aussi longtemps, d'habitude, siffle-t-elle. Tu peux pas partir en me faisant croire que tu vas courir un peu, puis revenir des heures plus tard.

Elle a l'air blessé, et Shoyo tourne la tête pour essayer de trouver son téléphone. Comme il doit l'avoir laissé ailleurs, il traverse la pièce et attrape un bloc note et un stylo qui traînent sur son bureau.

Il marque : _désolé._

— J'espère bien que t'es désolé, idiot. Je peux pas savoir si... si... s'il t'est arrivé un truc. Alors je fais quoi ?

Elle agite les bras.

— Je dis à Hana que t'es juste sorti un peu voir tes amis, comme ça personne s'inquiète, et en fait t'es en danger je sais pas où et...

Il lui pose une main sur la bouche avec une expression terriblement désolée. Natsu a les yeux brillants. Sa respiration emplie la pièce, pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Finalement, elle attrape les doigts qui lui couvrent les lèvres et soupire largement.

— Tu peux pas me faire ce coup-là. Maman est une conne, la plupart du temps, mais ça veut pas dire que tu peux partir comme ça. T'imagines même pas à quel point je me sentirais coupable.

Elle fait la moue.

— Je sais que t'es adulte maintenant, que t'as plus de limite d'heure ou je ne sais quoi, que tu sais te défendre, mais...

Shoyo hoche la tête. Il sait, il comprend, et il est désolé. Ses épaules à elle se baissent. Natsu replace une mèche de ses cheveux, puis le regarde par en dessous : ses bras se lèvent et se tendent vers lui.

— J'ai le droit à un câlin, maintenant ?

Elle parle plus doucement, et cette fois Shoyo acquiesce avant de faire de même pour la laisser venir vers lui. Il fait une chaleur affreuse dans sa chambre, mais elle vient immédiatement et fourre sa tête dans son cou.

Comme d'habitude, elle le serre tellement fort que Shoyo a l'impression de disparaître. C'est étrange comme sensation, d'à la fois penser s'évaporer et enfin retrouver la terre ferme. Le silence le rassure un long instant, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se recule.

Son expression est un peu dégoûtée.

— Tu pues la sueur.

Ses doigts pincent son nez, et elle lance à coup d'œil aux affaires qu'il a posé à côté.

— Tu fais bien d'aller prendre ta douche.

Il lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule en passant à côté, puis lève les yeux au ciel. Quand il s'apprête à sortir de sa chambre, elle lui lance :

— Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je regarde une série dans ma chambre alors... comme tu veux.

Puis elle file de l'autre côté du couloir, et laisse sa porte entre-ouverte. Shoyo, lui, tourne les talons pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain.

* * *

En descendant du bus, le regard de Shoyo est attiré par la mer qu'on voit au loin. La rue est longue et un peu en descente, mais elle est surtout remplie de monde alors il ne s'attarde pas et traverse la route pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face. Le bus repart tandis que des voitures le laisser passer, et Shoyo remonte jusqu'à une intersection.

Là, devant un magasin faisant l'angle, Kenma et Yachi l'attendent en discutant un peu.

Il fait encore très chaud, surtout à cette heure-là, mais Shoyo est content d'avoir son après-midi il n'a que deux amis, ou en tout cas pas beaucoup plus, et cela fait des jours que Kenma leur parle de ce jeu dont la version collector est disponible aujourd'hui en magasin. D'habitude, il commande absolument tout sur internet, mais apparemment Yachi trouvait que cela leur faisait une bonne excuse pour se voir.

— Hinata ! dit-elle en le voyant approcher.

Elle bouge un peu et sa robe se fait soulever par une brise. Les petits volants en bas cachent légèrement ses genoux, et Shoyo s'arrête devant eux. Yachi sourit. Kenma a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Il est content de les voir.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et pointe sa montre du doigt.

— Non, on vient juste d'arriver, répond-elle.

Le matin, avant que Shoyo ne commence ses livraisons, ils se sont parlés un peu avant que Kenma ne parte faire une sieste. Quelques magasins, une petite promenade, une glace sur la côte, et ils vont tous ensuite chez celui qui habite non seulement le plus prêt, mais qui en plus possède une installation digne de ce nom.

Kenma baille à nouveau.

— Yachi veut aller chercher un cadeau pour sa mère, après.

La jeune fille hoche la tête, et Shoyo note sa coiffure et ses deux petites couettes basses. Natsu aimerait sûrement.

Finalement, ils passent ensemble par le magasin où Kenma doit acheter son jeu. Il l'a apparemment réservé sur internet et la fille de l'accueil hésite de longues secondes en voyant son nom. Elle fronce les sourcils, commence à dire qu'elle n'a pas de réservation, et Kenma fait cette tête qui dit qu'il ne rigole pas du tout et que si elle ne regarde pas une deuxième fois elle va finir enfermée dans une cave à la sortie de son boulot. Elle vérifie une dernière fois. Puis lui tend gentiment le colis qui contient le jeu que Kenma a réservé en ligne.

Ils repartent contents, et traînent dans le centre-ville un bon moment. Il fait si chaud qu'ils s'assoient régulièrement sur des bancs : il y a de la musique dans les rues, des petits groupes qui jouent de la guitare, des livreurs à vélo, des vendeurs de glace.

Shoyo sourit tellement que ses joues lui font mal quand ils s'assoient sur le muret en béton du bord de plage. Les pieds dans le vide, il retire ses chaussures. Les embruns lui chatouillent le nez, et Kenma avale sa glace pilée en fourrant sa paille dans sa bouche.

— 'fait chaud, grogne-t-il.

Yachi hoche la tête, parce que c'est vrai. Ils se sont enfin posés après plus d'une heure à déambuler, mais Shoyo n'aime pas rester immobile sous le soleil. Ça lui rappelle les brûlures, l'attente, la douleur, et il frissonne en détournant le regard vers les vagues et les touristes qui se baignent.

Kenma lui lance un regard en coin. Yachi lèche sa glace à sa fraise.

— T'as l'air ailleurs.

Shoyo hausse un sourcil. Il sort son téléphone et tapote dans ses notes quelques secondes. Kenma ne fait jamais de remarque sur le temps entre chaque réponse, même si avec Shoyo les discussions prennent toujours trois plombes.

_Je vais bien pourtant._

— Ouais, j'en doute pas une seconde.

Il ne dit rien de plus, car Kenma est comme ça : il rencontre un gars qui ne parle pas un beau jour à la fac, et se dit que c'est une bonne idée de manger avec lui. Et il ne le fait pas chier. Il ne lui pose pas beaucoup de questions. Il lui donne des sucreries. Il l'invite à sortir.

Yachi dit :

— Les gars, on devait pas aller jouer dans un appartement muni d'un ventilateur ? Il me semble que c'était dans le programme.

Elle balance ses jambes dans le vide, ses pieds enlacés dans de jolies claquettes font des allées-et-retours.

— C'était dans le programme, confirme Kenma.

Shoyo hoche la tête à son tour. Ils regardent la mer pendant encore un instant, puis une fois leurs glaces terminées ils se retournent, remettent leurs chaussures, et repartent vers l'appartement de Kenma, à seulement quelques minutes à pied.

* * *

Quand Atsumu pose le dossier qu'il vient de terminer sur le côté, l'heure dans le coin de l'écran de son ordinateur change et lui annonce que sa pause est enfin arrivée. Il lève ses poings en signe de victoire, et se laisse aller dans son fauteuil en regardant le plafond.

Un soupir passe ses lèvres, et il regarde le gobelet en plastique vide qu'il a avalé le matin en arrivant. Atusmu le prend, le jette dans la poubelle, et se lève. Son fauteuil à roulettes glissent mal sur la moquette du bureau, mais il lance tout de même un regard en direction d'Akaashi Keiji.

— Tu veux...

— Non.

— Oui. D'accord, toujours pas.

Il hausse les épaules, et sort de la pièce en vérifiant qu'aucun de ses supérieurs ne fait le Cerbère dans le couloir.

En arrivant au premier étage, Atsumu fait la moue devant la queue indécente qui se trouve devant la machine à café. Il passe à coté de tous les employés fatigués, et va faire le pied de grue tout au bout. Un peu plus loin, à quelques personnes devant lui, Daishou Suguru et Kuroo Tetsurou argumentent encore sur la meilleure machine à café de l'agence. Ils font ça presque à chaque fois qu'Atsumu les voit, et même s'ils ne sont jamais d'accord c'est pourtant bien devant la machine à café du premier étage qu'ils se retrouvent à chaque fois.

Atsumu les ignore, comme tout le monde autour de lui, et fourre ses mains dans son pantalon pour rechercher les dernières pièces de monnaie qui lui permettront peut-être d'obtenir l'expresso que cette foutue machine de l'enfer ne lui donne presque jamais.

La file avance un peu. Atsumu pense à la salle de bain de sa maison, qu'il a bientôt entièrement retapé. Il avance vraiment bien, mais la vieille il s'est retrouvé avec une panne de peinture pour le dernier mur. Il a du s'arrêter à un peu plus de deux heures du matin, ce qui ne l'a pas vraiment arrangé.

Il soupire encore une fois, et essaye de se réconforter en pensant au magasin de bricolage.

Il va peut-être y passer une heure. Ou deux, s'il veut vraiment oublier cette matinée à mourir d'ennui. Osamu doit l'appeler ce soir, et il compte bien lui raconter en détail la manière dont il a failli casser la douche en changeant les joints, ou encore comment il s'est endormi dans le canapé avec de la peinture dans les cheveux (ce qui explique son presque retard de ce matin, car faire partir de la peinture sèche demande du temps, tellement que l'eau chaude se transforme en eau froide).

Tout à coup, il se sent un peu mieux. Il se redresse, avance, et voit que la file a diminué de moitié.

Puis la voix d'Oikawa Tooru arrive à ses oreilles.

— Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas Miya que je vois là ? Mon stagiaire préféré !

Atsumu se retourne lentement. Il y a des jours où il a envie que les gens ressemblent tous à Akaashi Keiji : silencieux. Parfois, ça lui va de ressembler à un pot de fleur qui lui propose de temps à autre un café.

— Oikawa... tu es là.

— Oui. Tu sais. Parce que je travaille ici.

Il remue les sourcils, et tout à coup deux filles passent à côté de lui : il leur fait coucou, et elles soupirent en cœur. Atsumu déteste Oikawa Tooru.

Ce dernier plisse les yeux vers lui. Il l'observe avec étonnement et dégoût.

— Comment tu fais pour que ta peau soit aussi...

— On ne va pas parler de l'état de ma peau, Oikawa.

— T'as raison. C'est bientôt l'heure de ma barre de céréale sans sucre et j'ai pas envie de la vomir.

— Je te déteste.

— Tu m'adores.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a plus que deux personnes avant lui, et Daishou et Kuroo ont disparu. Il soupire encore plus fort, mais apparemment la conversation n'est pas terminée tant qu'Oikawa Tooru ne l'a pas décidé.

— Miya.

— Oikawa.

Son sourire est irritant, mais personne ne résiste longtemps à Oikawa alors Atsumu finit par sentir le coin de ses lèvres se relever.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— On se retrouve encore ce week-end. Sur la plage directement. Ça te botte ?

Atsumu a envie de dire non. Il a envie de refuser et de faire comme si sortir un peu ne lui faisait pas du bien, mais malheureusement il n'a rien de prévu ce week-end.

— Peut-être...

Oikawa hoche lentement la tête en répétant son « peut-être » avec un ton qui signifie bien qu'il se moque de lui, mais soudain la machine à café est libre.

Bien évidemment, quand il met ses pièces à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas un expresso qui sort mais un café au lait qui lui donne envie de hurler.

* * *

La pièce sent la sueur et les matelas de sport, et Shoyo frappe dans le coussin renforcé que le coach tient à hauteur.

Son regard est droit, perçant, concentré. Il serre la mâchoire, frappe de toutes ses forces encore une fois, sent les muscles de ses bras chauffer douloureusement. Sa gorge se serre tellement violemment que ça lui fait mal, mais Shoyo évite un coup venant de la gauche et dans sa tête il n'y a plus rien à part de la colère.

— Hinata, c'est quoi ça ? Frappe plus fort !

Il le fait. Il sent son sang bouillir et la chaleur faire siffler ses oreilles, mais il le fait : ses poings bandés se cognent contre les coussins carrés, et il bouge les jambes d'avant en arrière pour rester en mouvement.

L'immobilité, c'est la défaite.

Il déglutit, et ses lèvres se serrent encore plus. Ses doigts se crispent, il tape encore et encore et encore, puis finalement le coach se recule loin de lui.

Shoyo est là, au milieu des tapis, le souffle court et le dos ruisselant de sueur. Pas un son n'a quitté sa bouche, pas un cri de rage et pas un sifflement irrité. Ses poings sont encore levés devant son visage, il les sent fourmillants et engourdis.

La fureur passe, finalement. Au bout de longues secondes, un grand instant où il inspire et expire avec difficulté, où la seule chose qu'il a envie de faire c'est courir, vomir, et frapper à nouveau. Le bouillonnement à l'intérieur de lui se tasse et enfin Hinata Shoyo se redresse complètement jusqu'à sentir son dos craquer.

Ses doigts lui font mal, mais c'est une bonne douleur. Son genou lui fait mal, et il a envie de sauter.

Le silence revient, et les calmes personnes présentes dans le gymnase ne le regardent même pas. Il inspire un grand coup par le nez, puis regarde le coach qui hoche la tête avant de s'approcher. Il a l'air fier, et pose une main sur son épaule.

— Bon boulot, aujourd'hui.

Shoyo sourit. C'est un peu fragile, un peu tremblant, mais il est à la fois épuisé et satisfait. Ça fait du bien, de tout lâcher. Le coach fait presque 1m90, et a les muscles et la largeur qui va avec : pourtant Shoyo voit à chaque fois le petit porte-clé ourson qu'il met sur ses clés de voiture, celui que sa fille lui a offert quand elle avait douze ans. Elle en a vingt, maintenant.

— Tu viens moins souvent en ce moment, remarque-t-il en arrivant prêt du banc.

Il lui tend sa bouteille, et Shoyo hoche la tête pour le remercier. Il en descend la moitié avant de hausser les épaules. Peut-être que c'est vrai, oui. Il venait presque toutes les semaines, avant. Ça a été l'une des premières étapes pour pouvoir remettre le nez dehors et se promener à nouveau seul : apprendre à se défendre, et pouvoir se laisser éclater quelque part.

Coach a recollé les morceaux avec lui. Après l'avoir poussé à bout pendant des heures, il finissait par lui faire un câlin en lui tapotant le dos. À présent, Shoyo a grandi, alors ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose.

Il cherche son téléphone des yeux, mais se souvient l'avoir laissé dans son casier, dans les vestiaires. Deux hommes ont pris leur place sur les tapis.

— Est-ce que c'est parce que ça va mieux ?

Ces mots lui font hausser les sourcils. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Shoyo ne le sait pas vraiment. Il y pense moins, ou tout du moins plus tous les jours, à chaque instant. C'est devenu un souvenir douloureux.

Il baisse la tête et pose sa main sur son genou. Vu de prêt, lui aussi est plein de cicatrices. Il sait qu'il y a des vis là dedans, et que parfois il s'enraille comme un vieux disque. C'est ainsi, c'est son corps à présent.

Shoyo relève la tête, et affiche une expression (il ne sait pas vraiment laquelle, mais son cœur bat encore fort et il tremble toujours un peu : Coach n'a pas dit « ça va bien » mais « ça va mieux », et oui, peut-être qu'il commence à aller mieux). Coach hoche la tête. Il s'appelle Taka, en vrai, mais personne ne l'appelle comme ça. Un jour il lui a dit « tu ne parles pas, mais dans ta tête appelle moi Coach », et comme Hinata Shoyo est un bon garçon, il le fait.

— Je vois. C'est bien. Si un jour t'as envie de taper la discute avec moi, ma femme fait des plats à tomber.

Shoyo sourit vraiment cette fois. Il ne devait être qu'un gamin un peu cassé que Coach a essayé de réparer un peu, mais même lui sait qu'il n'est pas que ça. En arrêtant de parler, Shoyo a appris à écouter : écouter les autres, les signes, les expressions, les mots qui ne sont pas dit. S'écouter lui-même, aussi, trouver du temps pour d'autres choses. Étendre son monde.

Il tend la main, et Coach la prend.

— Allez gamin, si t'as encore de quoi tenir vingt minutes, y'a le sac là-bas qui est libre.

Shoyo ne se fait pas prier. Son corps, il peut encore le pousser un peu plus.

* * *

Atsumu sort de sa salle de bain, suivit d'une petite brume qui se dissipe aussitôt. Il a pourtant pris une douche gelée, mais apparemment les gouttelettes froides qui tombent dans le col de son t-shirt ne sont pas suffisantes pour le prouver.

Dans son salon, sa TV est toujours allumée et diffuse de la lumière dans la pièce sombre. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes ne laissent même pas entrer d'air tant il est étouffant, et ce soir le quartier est bien agité. Il entend ses voisins rirent sur leur terrasse, et d'autres plonger dans une piscine gonflable même s'il fait nuit. L'odeur de barbecue flotte encore dans l'air, et il jette un regard dépité à sa vaisselle accumulée qu'il n'a même pas envie de toucher.

Il est crevé, mais aucune envie de monter dans sa chambre (qui doit sûrement ressembler à un four) pour le moment.

— Bon, je suis un jeune homme responsable, dit-il à son vaisselier en passant à côté.

Sans surprise, la maison ne lui répond pas.

Osamu lui a dit de s'occuper un peu autrement. Ils ont passé plus de deux heures à se raconter leurs journées, et décidément il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que les siennes sont bien meilleurs. Il déjeune sur la plage, fait du volley dans le sable, visite un nouveau quartier tous les jours, s'est fait des amis avec lesquels lui et Suna sortent le soir en buvant des cocktails. C'est injuste, parce que petit c'était lui le jumeau sociable. Les rôles se sont un peu inversés, mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour que leurs étés soient si différents l'un de l'autre ?

Son frère lui manque. Cette maison est trop silencieuse. Il lui a dit de ne pas manger du riz tous les jours et de ne pas passer son temps à faire des travaux qui ne servent pas à grand chose.

Ce soir, Atsumu a décidé de faire les choses bien. Il a commandé à manger un peu plus tôt, s'est avalé un saladier entier de galettes de pomme de terre, et a regardé autre chose que des tutos de bricolage sur YouTube. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cette plate-forme propose des trucs sympas au milieu de toutes ces publicités. Il a passé plus d'une heure à regarder des vidéos de gens qui jouent au golf en visitant des parcours super beaux, verts et tondus au centimètre près. C'est joli, et maintenant il connaît des termes techniques comme quelques noms de clubs, et peut utiliser les mots « green », « pitch » et « eagle » en société.

Donc, quand il part prendre sa douche aux alentours de minuit, c'est dans l'espoir de se sentir assez fatigué pour aller s'étaler sur son lit en sentant son oreiller propre qu'il a changé en rentrant du magasin de bricolage (oui, Atsumu est un gars sérieux qui peut prendre soin de lui et qui a fait le ménage dans toute la baraque avant de s'attaquer à la lessive et au changement des draps : c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit à son frère plus tôt dans la soirée, mot pour mot).

Seulement maintenant qu'il regarde son salon vide et la plante de l'entrée qui est en train de mourir, il se dit que ça n'a pas marché du temps. Il se sent frais et il sent bon, mais il n'a ni envie de dormir, ni envie de poser à nouveau son cul sur son canapé pour regarder du golf.

Dans un grognement, il baisse les yeux sur son t-shirt propre et son caleçon, avant de tourner les talons pour aller récupérer son short à poches sur l'étendoir, ainsi que son haut taché. Son t-shirt propre repart directement sur un petit meuble en bois, afin qu'il puisse le repasser une fois ses affaires terminées.

Par terre dans l'entrée, il y a le gros sac qu'il a ramené du magasin de bricolage : il attrape le pot de peinture blanche et marche vers son garage. L'intérieur est un peu plus frais que doit l'être sa chambre, mais il fait tout de même une chaleur insupportable alors il allume la radio en passant (des chansons mexicaines ce soir, apparemment) et va ouvrir sa porte en grand. Il a du bruit dans le quartier, et tout le monde doit s'en foutre parce que c'est l'été et des gens sont encore ne train de nager dans une piscine.

— Bon, je commence par quoi ?

Il n'a pas envie de transpirer comme d'habitude : ses cheveux sont humides, il sent bon, et il veut juste s'occuper un peu. Il n'a pas besoin de se défouler ou de s'épuiser, Atsumu sait très bien que fixer quelque chose pendant un moment épuisera suffisamment ses yeux pour que le besoin d'aller terminer sa nuit dans un endroit un peu près confortable se fasse sentir.

Son regard tombe sur sa porte parfaitement poncée, dans un coin de la pièce.

Il passe à côté des tournesols frais qu'il a changé en faisant le ménage, et vient la porter pour la replacer sur les trépieds en métal rouillés. Il fait tenir le tout, puis attrape ses pinceaux et le pot de peinture.

Oui, ça c'est bien. De la précision, et une tache pas trop compliquée. Il étale la bâche en dessus de ses pieds, puis se met au travail.

La nuit est étrangement agréable, ce soir.

* * *

Shoyo termine de nettoyer la dernière assiette, et la pose juste à côté de la casserole qu'il a utilisé un peu plus tôt pour préparer leur dîner. Il tend la main pour couper l'eau chaude qui coule dans l'évier, et attrape le torchon sur le plan de travail pour s'essuyer tranquillement.

De l'autre côté, dans le salon, Natsu est allongée dans le canapé et fixe l'écran de son téléphone. Quand Shoyo passe devant elle pour déposer un petit morceau du gâteau qu'il a fait en rentrant du travail, sa sœur sourit. Elle hausse les sourcils et se redresse, pour prendre la petite assiette avec les deux mains.

— J'espère qu'il y a beaucoup de chocolat.

Shoyo sourit à son tour, et fait un « deux » avec ses doigts.

— Double dose ?

Il hoche la tête.

— Je t'adore. J'en ai rêvé toute la journée.

Shoyo sait que c'est faux : il a eu envie de faire un gâteau à peine deux heures plus tôt, et elle n'en savait rien du tout. Mais sa sœur aime le brosser dans le sens du poil, et il préfère largement qu'elle exagère plutôt qu'elle lui dise que sa cuisine manque de sucre.

Alors il lève les yeux au ciel, la décoiffe un peu.

La TV diffuse des dessins animés. Shoyo leur jette un coup d'œil avant de repartir dans le couloir. Il a à peine de temps de faire trois pas que Natsu l'arrête :

— Tu vas courir ?

Il n'a pas encore mis son short et son débardeur, mais sa sœur le connaît bien. Il affiche une expression étonnée, réfléchit une seconde, puis hoche la tête. Car c'est vrai, oui : ses jambes tremblent un peu et sa poitrine meurt d'envie de se libérer.

Il a eu l'idée en tête toute la journée, en pédalant d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il veut c'est courir de toutes ses forces dans les rues vides.

— Tu vas mettre longtemps ?

Shoyo hausse les épaules. Natsu soupire.

— D'accord, d'accord.

Elle se lève, et passe devant lui. Son pyjama est moche et troué, mais elle s'en fiche car il est confortable et elle l'a depuis un bon moment. Shoyo le trouve un peu rêche, quand il le sort de la machine à laver, mais ce n'est pas son problème.

Deux secondes après, elle revient en lui fourrant son téléphone dans la main.

— Tu l'avais laissé sur le bar. Prends-le.

Hana n'est pas encore rentrée elle s'occupe du restaurant, et montre à Mika tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. Un jour de temps en temps, elle peut rentrer plus tôt, mais pas à chaque fois.

Shoyo fait la moue. Son téléphone est grand et lourd, et ça le déséquilibre quand il court. Ça le gêne. Mais l'expression de sa sœur ne lui laisse clairement pas le choix.

— Je m'en fiche, de ce que tu penses. Tu le prends, et tu agis comme le grand-frère que tu es en prévenant ton adorable sœur si tu fais un détour.

Bon gré mal gré, il fourre le téléphone dans sa poche et sourit une dernière fois.

— A toute à l'heure, dit Natsu.

Et il a envie de répondre. Il a envie de dire « à toute à l'heure » aussi. Mais il ne le fait pas, pas encore : Coach a raison, il avance à petits pas, et c'est déjà bien.

Ce soir, c'est différent. Ce soir, il se sent bien.

Il lève la main, lui fait coucou, et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, Shoyo saute au dessus du portillon, et se met à courir.

L'air est toujours aussi chaud et pesant que les autres nuits. Il fend la rue jusqu'à sentir sa tête se vider, jusqu'à sentir sa poitrine éclater : cette fois tout est rapide et flou. Shoyo file jusqu'à sentir son estomac se tordre. Jusqu'à sentir ses baskets lui faire mal. Jusqu'à sentir la sueur ruisseler le long de ses cuisses.

Il tourne à droite, à gauche, change de trottoir.

Ses souvenirs sont floues, tout comme le paysage qui change un peu. Shoyo essaye de se rappeler, de laisser ses pas le guider, mais au final il ralentit un peu le rythme pour prendre téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'arrête à un stop, écrit un texto à sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il va bien faire un détour, puis reprend.

Un footing calme, comme il n'en a pas fait depuis des années.

Shoyo met presque une bonne heure à retrouver le chemin. Il reconnaît tout de suite le quartier pavillonnaire, les maisons un peu similaires. L'odeur de viande grillée le prend par surprise, mais il se perd un peu dans le dédale. Comme la première fois, pas de panneaux ou d'indications : il note l'emplacement dans son téléphone, sans trop savoir pourquoi, en sachant très bien que Google saura lui donner le chemin du retour.

Au bout d'une rue, il s'arrête.

Shoyo regarde la petite lumière, au bout d'une allée. Il sent son cœur battre à fond, les mains devenir moite, ses oreilles siffler légèrement.

Avec une inspiration, il se remet à trottiner calmement.

* * *

_La Bamba_ passe à la radio, et Atsumu vient tout juste de terminer la moitié supérieur de la porte de sa salle de bain. Il fait ça bien, proprement, et plisse les yeux avec attention lorsque le pinceau plus fin passe dans les irrégularités de la porte.

— _Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia,_ chante-t-il en se retournant pour replonger son rouleau dans la peinture.

Son regard se pose d'abord sur le pot, puis un mouvement attire son attention dans le coin de sa vision. Atsumu se fige, de nouvelles paroles au coin des lèvres, et lève lentement la tête.

Devant lui, dans l'entrée de son garage ouvert, le même garçon l'observe avec curiosité. Sa respiration est un peu haletante, ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, il porte un short noir cette fois, et son expression paraît bien moins effrayée.

Il ne dit rien, Atsumu non plus. Ils se fixent un peu, jusqu'à ce que _La Bamba_ se termine. La chanson qui arrive dans un grésillement, il ne la connaît pas.

— Tu... es encore dans mon garage.

Le visage de l'inconnu se tourne, et il observe les tournesols dans le pot. Atsumu hausse les sourcils, car il paraît soudain soulagé de voir que ces fleurs sont en bonne santé. Ce qui est stupide, ce ne sont que des fleurs.

Il se frotte la nuque avec gêne. En voyant ça, le garçon s'approche : il passe l'entrée, fait deux pas, puis touche du bout des doigts l'établi poussiéreux. Atsumu le regarde faire — c'est étrange, non ? Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler les flics, peut-être qu'il devrait aller chercher un voisin en disant qu'un mec étrange est en train de squatter son atelier.

Il est tard, il fait nuit, et il fait sûrement dix centimètre de moins que lui.

— Tu cherches quelque chose ? T'es encore perdu ?

Il n'en a pas l'air, et puis se perdre deux fois au même endroit c'est un peu étrange, non ? Il n'a pas du tout le même air que la dernière fois, et même s'il était visiblement en train de courir, ça ressemble davantage à un footing normal.

Il va bien, en tout cas, et Atsumu se sent stupide de se sentir soulagé. Il s'en fiche, des autres c'est Osamu le jumeau socialement sympa, pas lui.

Il doit lui dire de sortir. Il doit lui dire de rentrer chez lui, de repartir par le même chemin et de quitter son garage parce que c'est bizarre : Atsumu ne laisse pas la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer tous les chiens errants du quartier. La canicule s'est installée, il a du mal à dormir, et... et quoi ?

Peut-être que ce gars est comme lui. Peut-être que sa tête est pleine, que son corps refuse d'accepter le moindre repos, et qu'il se sent seul. Lui se sent seul, en tout cas.

Le garçon lance un coup d'œil à sa porte à moitié peinte. Il penche la tête, fait une moue hésitante, puis demande du bout des lèvres :

— Je te dérange ?

Sa voix est étrange. Un peu rauque, pas très forte. Comme s'il l'avait remarqué, il se racle la gorge. Le bruit résonne dans le garage.

Atsumu le fixe encore un peu. Il doit dire oui. Il doit dire « rentre chez toi ». Il doit dire « c'est mon garage et je n'ai pas besoin qu'un mec inconnu vienne sans raison ». Il serre les lèvres, ouvre la bouche, et déclare :

— Non. Pas du tout. Tu peux rester, je m'en fiche.

Il se retourne en se traitant d'imbécile, car c'est définitivement ce qu'il est. Alors quoi, son frère jumeau se barre de l'autre côté du globe et lui ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'inviter quelqu'un dans sa maison ? C'est stupide. Mais Atsumu n'est pas non plus le frère raisonnable et mature, alors il soupire et fait de nouveau face à sa porte de salle de bain.

— Je dois finir ça. Ensuite j'irais me coucher.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le dit à voix haute — il pourrait simplement l'ignorer, mais ce garçon a de grands yeux marrons, des joues rouges, et des jambes bronzées. Atsumu reprend son pinceau, et l'entend faire le tour de la pièce. Il ne s'approche pas de lui, regarde ses outils accrochés au mur, paraît étonné par la propreté, s'arrête devant la radio qui diffuse à présent _Canta, Canta, Canta_. Il a l'air de trouver tout intéressant, mais étrangement ne se stoppe plus devant le vase à fleurs.

Atsumu peint, soudain conscient qu'il fait vraiment chaud et que son garage pue un peu.

L'inconnu dérange quelques outils sur le plan de travail non loin de l'entrée, et se perche dessus. Il s'assoit sans se soucier de la possible poussière, et ses jambes font des allées-et-retours dans le vide. Il bouge la tête en rythme avec la musique, Atsumu se concentre sur son boulot.

Il termine une face entière de la porte, vingt minutes plus tard. Son front transpire un peu, et quand il se retourne le garçon le fixe. Il n'a pas bougé, et n'a pas dit un mot de plus. C'est simplement une présence, et Atsumu ne veut pas la trouver agréable. Il lui reste encore de longues semaines à être seul.

En voyant son arrêt, il l'entend soudain descendre de l'établi. Ses pieds touchent le sol, et en se retournant Atsumu le regarde partir. Il ne dit pas au revoir, ne dit à « à la prochaine fois », ne dit pas un mot, en vérité : il se contente de s'éloigner dans la nuit, en commençant à trottiner.

Atsumu décide que ça suffit pour ce soir, alors il referme le pot de peinture, puis s'avance pour descendre le store coulissant de son garage.

Quand il éteint la radio, le silence lui paraît assez étrange.

* * *

_**Des bisous !** _


End file.
